Of Snakes and Potions
by RaeSoul
Summary: Harry, having never been accepted by his relatives, ran into a certain Potions Professor while on a small trip. Severus Snape, the cold dungeon bat of Hogwarts, somehow ended up with a young Harry Potter under his wing when he took the boy from his only blood family after seeing just a small portion of what the boy has to go through. Father/Son Mentor/Student.
1. Chapter 1

**My Very first Harry Potter fanfiction. I've always like the Harry and Snape father/son Mentor/student stories, so I figured would write one myself. And be weary, I don't have a beta for my story yet. So any spelling and or grammar errors, please try to look past them. I'm not perfect. But if this chapter gets enough reviews then I will try my very best to try and continue it along with my other stories I am writing.**

**Disclaimer: **_Me own Harry Potter? You MUST be out of you flipping mind…_

* * *

**Chapter One**

A boy of the age of ten sat inside of his cupboard, staying as silent as a mouse as he possibly could. It was dark and the only light that came into the tiny space was just tiny slivers that filtered through the cracks on the door frame. He couldn't make out much of his small living quarters- if you wanted to call it that- except for whatever the sliver of light touched. Mostly just tattered and dirty bed sheets.

Not that he cared. He was used to this. He lived in the cupboard ever since he could remember. And the dark didn't bother him either. Matter a fact, he loved the dark. He lived in it for over half of his life, he was bound to learn to embrace and welcome it. After all, it could hide him if he didn't want to be seen, and it scared everyone else away.

The boy's vivid green eyes slowly blinked as he heard heavy footsteps from above him. He could tell just who those footfalls belonged to. With a quiet sigh he, sighed and brace himself and closed his eyes as the steps thundered down the stairs just feet above his head before they maneuvered and started moving towards the door to his right.

With a loud 'clank' as the dead bolt to his door came undone, the door swung open as his Uncle's massive frame filled the doorway as bright assaulting light flooded the boys tiny space.

"Get up boy! We are going shopping to get our Dudley a present. After all, his birthday is next month. We want to search for one ahead of time so we can have his chance to pick something he will want." Vernon spat, reaching in a grabbing the boy by the scruff of his overly large shirt and yanking him forcibly form the cupboard and into the hallway.

The boy, named Harry Potter, didn't even make a sound as he was pulled from his only safe haven and out into the cruel world before him. He simply nodded his head and moved out of his uncle's way as the man slammed the cupboard door shut and waddled the little ways down the hall to the door that led to the front yard and squeezed through the frame that seemed too small for his large mass- almost causing Harry to smirk.

Instead Harry tilted his head curiously, wondering why they were bringing him along with them. Normally they always leave him here at the house to clean and do chores and labor over his Aunt Petunia's flower garden. But he didn't voice his curiosity. After all, questions were not allowed to be asked by a _freak_.

Freak. That was all he was called in this house. Oh- that and Boy. They never called him by name. Sometimes they would call him Potter, but never Harry.

_Freak._

Harry sighed, having grown to accept that insult as a name from his only living relatives. After all, it must be true, right? Strange things always happened around him. Things he could never fully explain. So shouldn't that make him a _freak_ by default?

"Boy! Move it! We don't have all day!" Vernon's loud voice sounded from outside, spurring the child into moving with haste as to avoid angering the oversized man. Else he'll get another beating.

Harry moved quickly moved outside, seeing his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin- who looked so much like his whale of a father. Dudley- his cousin sneered at the smaller boy, but Harry refused to flinch, simply stared back blankly. He learned that if he showed his bully of a cousin that he was scared or weak, he would come after him later. So Harry mostly ignored him.

Vernon sniffed with distaste at the petite child before turning around and unlocking the car, allowing everyone to climb in. Harry quickly followed and climbed into the back seat, shutting the door silently behind him.

He hated the car. It meant he had to be in close quarters with his spiteful relatives, and endure his cousins bullying for the whole trip.

The boy simply tuned them out and turned to look out the window, ignoring the paper projectiles that were being launched his way. Some of them that successfully managed to land on the boy seemed suspiciously wet.

Spit balls.

Harry barely held back a grimace of disgust, and kept looking out the window, watching the trees and buildings pass by in a blur of color. Pleased that after a few minutes of attempting to annoy him and failing, Dudley gave up and chattered with his parents or looked out his window every now and then.

The thirty minute drive to the pet store seemed to go by slowly, but Harry had never been more thankful to get out of the car when they finally pulled into the parking lot. The boy hopped out and stretched before moving a few feet away from the vehicle, making sure to remain out of grabbing range of his relatives. As they walked to the pet store- Petsco, Harry trailed quietly behind them as they entered through the sliding glass doors.

Green eyes widen in awe at the size of the store and all the pets and supplies need in order to take care of them. When an employee came to greet them with an overly large smile that seemed fake, Harry tuned them out once more and opted to explore this store on his own. He snuck away and disappeared down a random aisle. Making sure to keep his relatives in sight- but not to where they could see him, the ten year old explored the vast variety of animals that inhabited the store.

The most interesting aisle was the one filled with reptiles. There was only one person down that aisle anyways. Someone with should length greasy black hair with his back to him picking things up of the shelves to read them before putting them back. Harry cautiously walked down the aisle filled with lizards and snakes of all kinds. The boy came to a stop at one tank and looked in when he heard arguing coming from _inside_ the tank.

'_I told you that the female snake in the tank next to us would turn you down_.' On orange snake, maybe a foot long said.

The second orange snake, this one smaller by a few inches sighed. _'I know, but it was worth a shoot. She really is pretty.'_

Harry glanced at the next tank curiously to see a pretty black red and yellow striped snake resting on a log under a heat lamp. He checked the name of the snake and saw Milk Snake typed there with a small description. He looked back at the two in the tank in front of him and read off their species as well. Corn Snakes.

'_Hello._' Harry hissed a greeting softly.

Both small heads whipped around in alarming speeds. The larger one spoke. '_Did that human just speak our language?'_

The second one nodded and replied back. '_I think he just did. Amazing. A Snake Speaker_.' He said before asking the boy. '_Tell me, what is your name, Speaker_?'

Harry blinked confused before responding. '_Harry Potter. Yours_?'

The first one replied. _'It is-'_

"Boy!" a booming voice yelled, causing Harry to flinch violently from fright as he jerked back away from the tanks, turning to see his Uncle marching down the aisle towards him with a furious expression as he shouted at the boy, words that Harry quickly tuned out with fear. Harry took a stumbling step back as realization hit him.

He was doing freakish things again. He knew no normal person could talk to snakes and _understand_ them.

Harry took shaky steps back as fear flooded through his body, causing him to tremble. He could hear the snakes he had been speaking to react to the boy's sudden fear by hissing and throwing insults and threats at the larger man. He felt himself bump into something- no, someone as he tried to get away from his murderous looking uncle. Harry quickly remembered the person that had been in the same row as him when he first came in. A hand quickly placed itself on one of his shoulder to steady him, as a cold voice spoke out from above him.

" Cease your infernal racket, muggle."

_Muggle?_ Harry thought. _Was that some new form of insult I never heard before._

To his surprise, his Uncle stopped both his advances and words, as he glared at the person behind him. "And who the hell are you."

"My, my, what language to use around such a young boy." the voice drawled with a tone that was laced thickly with sarcasm. "I could ask you the very same question."

Vernon opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Petunia walked into the aisle with Dudley in tow behind her. "Vernon, honey, what's taking so long to grab that frea-" Her words cut off when she saw the man standing behind Harry. Her face went through a series of expressions. Recognition, shock, and fear before settling on anger as her face turned red. "You!" she spat.

"Ah, hello to you too Tuney." The voice drawled.

Harry, curious as to who was behind him and as to who knew his relatives- and obviously not on good terms, turned and peeked up at the adult. A very stern face and long shoulder length black hair and black eyes glared at his family member's. Harry swallowed in fear and glanced back over at his Aunt and Uncle.

His Aunt still glared at the man as she spoke. "And what are you doing here, freak."

At first Harry thought she had spoken to him, and was about to reply back with a 'you brought me here.' But snapped his mouth shut when he realized it wasn't him she was speaking to, but the scary man behind him.

_Freak? Why did she call _him_ a freak?_ The boy thought.

The man shrugged a shoulder. "I was here shopping for supplies for this kitten I had found about a week ago. For some reason it likes muggle treats that I won't be able to find in a wizarding store, so I needed to come to a muggle one."

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Wizarding?

The man continued to speak. "But to my surprise I find myself in an aisle with a boy who can speak Parseltongue…" at his relatives confused looks he elaborated "Snake language. I was curious at first and just watched him interact with the reptiles until this whale of a husband of yours came and interrupted him with his thundering racket he calls words."

Harry let a miniscule grin appear on his face when the man repeated his earlier observation.

"Now, seeing as how you are here, Tuney, apparently with this oaf and his offspring, I take it this young man here must be Mr. Harry Potter."

Shocked that the man knew his name, Harry looked up at him with surprise.

The man was looking down at him with an unreadable expression. But the man's eyes seemed focus on some something above his eyes, on his forehead somewhere. But Harry didn't know why. The only interesting thing on his forehead was the lightning bolt shaped scare he's had for as long as he could remember.

Noticing that the man was waiting for a reply, Harry stuttered out. "Y-yes sir."

The man nodded slowly. "It is a…_pleasure_ to meet you Mr. Potter." He seemed to force out the greeting bitterly. "My name is Severus Snape. Potion's Master and Professor at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

Harry's eyes widen to where he swore they were about to pop out of his head. "W-witch craft and w-wizardry?" he gasped out in shock and near disbelief.

Severus Snape nodded his head. "Correct. And if I am right, you should be starting in a few months as well."

Harry simply gapped at the dark man behind him.

"Absolutely not!" Vernon shouted, grabbing the attention from other people inside the store. "He will NOT be going to- to that _Freak_ school!"

Harry noticed that Severus reach into his pocket and pull out a stick- wand?- and subtly pointed it at the overweight man, out of view of anyone who might be looking. He quietly hissed out in a cold voice. "I would suggest you watch who you speak to like that, _muggle._ Just because we are in public, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to turn you into a toad and use you for potion ingredients. Got it?"

Vernon went pale very quickly at those words and the threatening voice, but didn't back down. "I-I won't let him go. Not where he can learn to be more of a fre-"

"Finish those words and you will _sorely_ regret it." The professor said, raising his wand so it was level with Vernon's heart.

Vernon quickly went silent, looking like he was about to pass out from fear, telling from the lack of color in his face.

Petunia and Dudley had gotten quite pale as well, but the horse faced woman recovered quickly. "If you're so adamant about that boy going to that school, than take him and leave." She huffed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Petunia sneered. "Take the boy. I don't want him under the same roof as my little precious little Dudders."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, just a bit hurt that they would throw him to a complete stranger- supposed future Potions Professor or not. Although he must say he wasn't surprise by her words either. She was always saying that he was nothing but a burden to them.

Severus's hand that was still on the boys shoulder tightened slightly. "You truly are pathetic, Tuney. To throw away your own flesh and blood like that?" A moment of silence before the grip loosened once again. "Very well. I'll take the boy." –The Dursley's visibly sagged with relief. "But, we will be back." When Petunia opened her mouth to argue, Severus cut her off once more. "But only to pick up the boys belongings. Then we will be gone again."

She snapped her mouth shut.

Severus sneered once more at them before looking down at Harry. "Potter, why don't you say goodbye to your friends?" He suggested, nodding his head towards the snake tanks, who had gone silent after the man stepped in to defend the boy.

Harry smiled nervously before walking over to the tank to peer back in, seeing the two Corn Snakes watching with worried and curious expression on their small reptilian faces. '_Good bye. It was nice talking with you._' Harry hissed to them.

The snakes nodded their heads. '_It was our pleasure to speak with you as well, Speaker._' The first one said.

'_And if you want, we would be more than willing to torment those foul humans…except for that one that protected you. He has our thanks and trust."_ Said the second one. _"It's been so long since there has been a Speaker."_

Harry nodded and smiled softly before walking back over to the Severus, giving his relatives one last glance before looking away and back at the stern looking man. "The snakes said that you have their thanks for defending me." He said softly.

The man raised an eyebrow, but his expression did not change otherwise. "Yes, well…you're welcome." He said bitterly before shooting a scathing look at the family that was rushing out of the store to get as far away from them as possible. "Let's get out of here. I'll come back later for the supplies I need for Nyx." At Harry's questioning look, Severus explained. "That's what I named the kitten at my manor. Nyx."

Harry nodded and followed the man out of the store, head down low, practically having to jog to keep up with the Professors longer strides. To the boys surprise, he did not take them to a car, instead, he lead them down to the back of the store before coming to a stop once they were out of sight of any prying eyes.

Severus looked down at the boy with cold black eyes. "Potter." He called, causing the boy to flinch. Raising an eyebrow but not commenting on the reaction he continued on. "I want you to hold onto my arm. I'm going to Apparate us to my manor."

Harry nodded and carefully grabbed onto the man's black jacket's sleeve. Not knowing what he meant by 'Apparate'.

Severus glanced down at the boy before sighing. "And just to warn you. It will feel very…unpleasant for your first time." He said carefully.

Harry nodded, still curious but now weary as well. Severus nodded once sharply before allowing them to disappear with a loud crack.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**

**Yes, not much and it feels very...rushed on my part. But any suggestions? Comments? Concerns?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter to Of Snakes and Potions- and by gods! 26 reviews for the first chapter?! Wasn't expecting this…But thanks to all who reviewed and favorite/alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer: **_Nope._

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry had to agree with what the Professor had said. Apperation was very uncomfortable. The feeling of being pushed in on all sides likes being squeezed through a tube made him nauseated. But just as soon as it started, it was over and he was dropped to his hands and knee's gasping for his lost breath as he tried to shake off the unpleasant feeling, his stomach churning, and was thankful that he hadn't eaten anything that morning for he was sure he would have thrown it right back up.

Feeling a hand place itself on his back, he looked up and pushed up his glasses that had been on the tip of his nose. "Wow." Harry said when he looked around and saw that they stood outside of a rather large house. A Manor was what the Professor called it. It was huge. The manor stood alone on a wide open field with just a few trees that were in the large front yard. In the distance he could see a line of trees that signaled a forest.

Severus smirked but didn't let the boy see it. "Come on, get up Potter. I'll show you to your room while I floo the headmaster."

Harry pushed himself up to his feet and looked at the Professor curiously. "Flu?"

Severus nodded and walked towards the house. "Yes, floo is a form of Wizard communication. Much like…a…phone I believe the muggle's call it. Only floo is done by fire."

Harry quickly followed behind the man, grabbing onto every word that Severus said. "So what you said about wizards and witches was true then? The teleporting and now this…floo stuff?"

"Mm hmm." Severus nodded.

Harry grinned widely. "Wicked. So what else can you do? What else will I be able to do?" A pause. "I…I am a wizard too- right? That's why you said I would be going to…that school." He said, unable to recall the name of the school.

"Hogwarts." the professor confirmed. "Yes, Mr. Potter, you are indeed a wizard as well. And I can do many things. And soon you will learn to do the very same things once you start school." He said, opening the door and holding it open for the boy. Harry walked inside, thanking the adult as he looked around.

They had entered in the living room and it was very spacious. The place was very clean and the large windows on one wall allowed light to filter into the room. The couch was up against one of the walls with a coffee table placed out in front of it and a recliner chair not too far from the window.

When Harry felt a gentle but firm nudge on his back, he realized that he had stopped in the door way, and jumped out of the way to allow Severus to walk in and shut the door behind him.

When the older wizard walked farther into the room, beckoning for Harry to follow, the boy was startled when a black ball of fur that he hadn't noticed at first on the couch, moved.

The boy watched as a small black kitten let out a wide yawn before blinking blue eyes, settled on the professor. The kitten's eyes sparkled before it jumped off the couch and practically ran over to the man, letting out squeaks as she came to a stop at the man feet. Severus paused to reach down and give the tiny feline a small scratch on her head before moving deeper into the livingroom, the kitten following excitedly.

"I'm sorry Nyx, I'm afraid I didn't get to grab anything for you while I was out." He said, speaking to the cat. "I got a bit…distracted."

At first Harry was confused before a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. This man didn't even get to finish shopping for his pet because of him. He quickly looked down at his shoes, feeling uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Severus voice asked, cutting through the boy's depressed haze.

The child looked up at the man, seeing obsidian eyes watching him almost coldly, before shaking his head slowly. "No sir."

The man studied the boy for a second before he raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I have a hard time believing that, Mr. Potter. But I'll let it slide this time. Come. I'll take you to your room you will be staying in until I can get the headmaster to find you a better home." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

The kitten had followed her master's gaze to see what had his attention and spotted Harry. Seeming to have just noticed the boy for the first time, she squeaked and ran over to him, rubbing against his ankles, asking for attention. Harry smiled at her and reached down to pet her.

"Careful…she bites." Severus commented dryly.

Harry looked up at him, shocked. "She does?" he asked, looking down at the vivid blue eyes against the black fur.

The man sneered and walked up the first few stairs. "Yes… When I first found her, she was a little spitfire heathen. She bit me the first time I tried to pet her." He told the boy who followed him up the steps to the second floor.

Harry couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him, covering his mouth with his hands when it escaped. He blushed and looked at the man apologetically. To his surprise and relief, the man simply shot him a smirk as he came to a door and opened it.

"This is where you will be staying. I hope you like it."

Harry stared at the man with shock before he wearily peered into the room. He more or less expected something like a cupboard again, the words that the Dursley's always said to him, calling him a waste of space and claiming that even the cupboard was too much for him. But this man had been very nice to him so far, and hadn't said anything mean to him. Besides, he was also a wizard, just like he was.

So when we looked around the doorframe to see a bedroom almost the size of his Aunt and Uncles master bedroom. Not too large but spacious. The walls were white and there were tan curtains on the window to filter how much light came in. The bed was simple with a quilt blanket and a white pillow neatly made.

Harry walked in slowly, looking around the room with awe before turning and grinning at the professor. "This is amazing sir. Even though it is only temporary, it's nice to have a room to sleep in." he said before he thought about it. When he realized his words, he gasped and clamped his mouth shut and quickly looked anywhere but at the dark hair man in the door way.

The room was very quiet for a second before the professor finally spoke, his voice sharp and clipped. "And just what do you mean by that, Potter?"

Harry swallowed and shrugged. "I-it's not a big deal sir. Considering my frea- umm…abilities…the Dursley's didn't let me have my own room." The boy confessed slowly and fidgeted under the hard stare he knew that he was under, even without having to look at Severus.

"Hmmm, and just where did you sleep then?" he asked, equally as cold as before.

Harry glanced up at him, seeing those hard black eyes stare down at him without any emotion showing. "The… the Cupboard under the stairs, sir."

A miniscule widening of the eyes happened on the stern face before it was gone. Only present for a second and no longer. "Yes well, unlike those idiots, I do not resort to child abuse and neglect. I will also be informing the Headmaster of that as well."

At first, the words didn't sink into the boys mind, until the professor was already out of the doorway and walking- no, stalking silently though the halls back to the main floor. Harry gasped and ran after him, panic in his eyes.

"No sir, you can't! Why would you want to tell him?" the boy pleaded.

Severus stopped in midstride before turning halfway around to look at the boy. "Why shouldn't I? Those _muggles_ are obviously not fit to take care of a simply child." The man sneered. "That and as I said before, if we can remove you from there custody, then we can place you in a far better home. A wizarding home preferably."

Harry, stared up at him. "But…but-"

Severus eyes sharpened. "But nothing!" he snapped harshly. "I will not tell him everything if that is what you wish, but you do want to get out of that home, don't you?" he reasoned.

The boy blinked before flushing and nodding slowly. "Y-yes sir, but they're my family and-"

The professor interrupted. "A family who abused their own flesh and blood? Not much of a family if you ask me." He said coldly, glaring down at the child. But after a moment of looking into familiar green eyes of someone the man once knew, the pleading look finally tipped the professors scale. "But…if you want, you can come with me when I talk to the Headmaster. But I will be telling him."

Harry stared up at the man before sighing, seeing that there was no point in arguing anyways. Plus he learned from his relatives to never talk back. Even an ounce of defiance would resort to…_severe_ punishment in his case. So he nodded slowly, but didn't say anything else before looking at the ground, and away from the adult.

Nodding sharply, Severus turned and continued to walk down the hall to the stairs, Harry and Nyx followed closely behind. As they came back into the room, the kitten jogged playfully after the boy as he moved into the middle of the room. He watched Severus pick up a pot with filled with grey powder by the fireplace.

Turning to glance at Harry, Severus said. "Why don't you sit on the couch while I contact the Headmaster."

Nodding, the boy turned and walked over to the couch before hopping up on it, sitting back when Nyx decided to join him and leap up onto the boys check, purring loudly. Harry smiled and reached up to pet her, making her purr louder.

Concealing a smirk, Severus turned to the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of the floo powder. "Albus Dumbledore!" He said loudly and threw the powder into the fire, green flames erupted forth. It caused to Harry flinch and the kitten to hiss softly from surprise, hackles raised.

After a second a face appeared in the flames. "Ah, Severus! How nice of you to contact me."

Severus scowled. "This is not a social visit Headmaster. I have a slight…problem that I need you to come over for."

The bearded face smiled but looked curious. "Oh, what's the matter my boy?" he asked.

Severus glared. "Step through and I'll show you."

The older man's face disappeared before the flames grew and a person dressed in very colorful robes stepped out of the fire and into the living room, much to Harry's amazement. The man had a long white beard with half-moon glasses that showed twinkling eyes. To Harry, this man reminding him of the description of a wizard called Merlin that muggles talked about.

The older man's eyes roamed around the room before they landed on Harry and Nyx. "Oh, and who are these two young fellows?" he asked curiously with a smile.

Severus sniffed. "The kitten is Nyx, and the boy is Harry Potter. I just brought him here after running into him at a pet store in muggle London."

Dumbledores expression changed to that of concern and weariness. "What is Mr. Potter doing here, Severus? You know he should be at his relatives because of the blood wards-"

"Which is complete bullocks, Headmaster." Severus glared. "From what I witnessed, Harry's relatives are completely unfit to be proper guardians or parents."

Dumbledore's eyebrows creased with confusion. "Explain please, Severus."

Severus glanced at Harry quickly, seeing that he was listening quietly with a pained expression on his young face. He sighed and turned back to the Headmaster and quickly relayed what he had seen and heard while in the store with Harry and the Dursley's. Every word and expression that had been displayed, the Potions professor reported. He even informed him of what Harry had told him about his sleeping arrangements.

Everything was silent for a moment before Dumbledore finally spoke up. "This…really is a problem. I would have though Harry would have been safe there." The elder said and looked over at Harry, who was looking down at Nyx who was curled up in his lap. "The blood wards…never would have protected him from his own family, only a magical force not related by blood."

Severus nodded. "Yes, that's why I took him away." He leaned forward and whispered the rest so Harry couldn't hear him. "I suspect physical abuse as well. Considering the way the boy reacted towards his uncle. The boy was _afraid_ of the man. That's not normal." He informed bitterly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I make sure an investigation takes place against the Dursleys' Quietly, of course, don't need the rest of the wizarding world finding out about this. I'll take it to muggle law enforcement if need be…what are they called again?" He asked.

"Police Officers, Headmaster." Severus provided dryly, scowling.

Albus nodded. "Yes, Police Officers- thank you, Severus." but the sparkle in the man's eyes quickly brightened as he seemed to consider something before he spoke. "But for the time being, would you be willing to watch him until I can find a proper and safe home for him? This part might take a while due to background checks and such things."

Severus hesitated, once more glancing back at the boy, seeing the green eyes watching him looking almost…hopeful? _Why would that boy look hopeful?_ Severus thought bitterly. After another few seconds, he sighed and nodded to the Headmaster. "Yes, I take care of him till then. But it had better be quick. I don't need to be distracted by…childish needs while I prepare for the upcoming year." He told the older wizard coldly.

Albus nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Severus." He confirmed. But he then turned to Harry and the Kitten that had been purring loudly to where the adults could hear her all the way across the room. He walked over and stood in front of a nervous looking boy. "Mr. Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts which you will soon be attending." The man greeted with a smile.

Harry looked up at him through his glasses before holding out his hand slowly. "It's nice to meet you too, sir." The boy replied back.

Albus's eyes twinkled brightly and shook the boys offered hand. "Yes, I must say, I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon." He responded, before he glanced at the black kitten who looked up at him with wide crystal blue eyes.

"And this is… Nyx, you said Severus?" he asked and turned to look at the man with a smile. "Never pictured you as the cat type." He commented, sounding almost teasing, before he turned back and reached out to pet the kitten.

Severus didn't comment, but let a dry smirk appear when the eldest wizard quickly retracted his hand with a quiet hiss of pain when the black ball of fur had chomped down hard on the hand with sharp little teeth.

Albus chuckled and rubbed the offended hand as he eyed the kitten, almost wearily now, but bright smile still in place. "Hmmm, yes, but the personality is certainly correct."

Harry giggled and reached out to pet the kitten, happy that she hadn't tried to bite him yet, but made sure to be ready to pull away if need be.

Severus smirked. "Yes, well, she was the same way with me when I first found her. She was constantly following me around when I looking for potion ingredients in the forest behind the manor. I tried to ignore her, but she was very…persistent. When I finally reached down to pet her, hoping she would leave me alone afterwards, she…well you get the idea." The professor shrugged. "She followed me all the way back to my manor and kept sneaking into the house even after I tossed her out. I gave up after a while. So I guess she is here to stay."

Twinkling eyes smiled over at the man. "Yes, she is certainly very taken with you. They do say that the cat chooses the master, not the other way around."

Severus snorted and scowled. "Obviously."

Albus chuckled before he turned away and walked towards the fireplace, "Well, I'm going to go ahead and head back to Hogwarts to see what type of living arrangements could be pulled up for Mr. Potter. And I will also be sure to get into contact with the muggle 'Police Officers'." He told Severus as he passed.

Severus nodded, and stepped back, allowing the Headmaster to get to the fireplace without problems. "Very well. If anymore complications should arise, I'll be sure to contact you."

Albus nodded before he threw a handful of the floo powder into the fire and stepped in. He sent a wink towards Harry before calling out his destination and vanished as the green fire engulfed him.

After a silent moment, Severus sighed, almost irritably before turning back to Harry. "It's been a long day and it's late. Why don't you go ahead to bed. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready in the morning." He told the boy, with narrowed eyes, weariness and stress making him irritated as a headache formed.

Harry smiled weakly and nodded, took Nyx off his lap and placed her on the ground before jumping off the couch and headed towards the stairs, at the first step he paused and looked back at the dark haired professor- whom now had the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers.

After a second he cleared his throat to grab the adult's attention. When black eyes looked up at him, he ducked his head almost shyly. "Thank you, sir." Before he turned and bolted up the stairs to his 'room',and shut the door behind him.

Severus watch the empty stairs for a long minute after Harry had disappeared, before sighing heavily and moved to sit on his couch, so he could relax. Nyx jumped back up onto the furniture and joined him before curling up on his chest, once more purring loudly, as if to try and comfort her master.

She purred louder when Severus finally reached up to scratch her back as he sighed.

"What have I just gotten myself into?" He asked bitterly.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: …again...negative.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A sharp duo of knocks on the bedroom door was what woke young Harry up the next morning. At first, Harry had jolted, heart racing in panic and fear- thinking that his Uncle Vernon was there to wake him up because he had over slept. When boy sat up and reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his glasses to perch them on his nose so he could clearly see his surroundings. His heart slowed back down when he remembered where he was at, and that it was not his violent Uncle that had woken him up. He looked at the door as a voice came from the other side.

"Mr. Potter, are you awake?"

At hearing Severus's question, Harry got out of the bed _(A real bed, he never got to sleep in one before!) _before he walked over to door and carefully pulled it open to see the greasy haired man peering down his nose at him.

"Yes, sir." The boy replied as he looked at the man curiously and wearily.

Severus nodded once sharply. "You have fifteen minutes to be down stairs dressed and cleaned up for breakfast. Is there anything you would like in particular?"

Harry blinked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The man was going to cook breakfast? _(But _he_ always cooked breakfast, never anyone else's, ever since he could reach the top of the oven.) _Harry slowly shook his head. "No, sir. Are…are going to cook?" he asked slowly and looked into the man's black eyes.

Severus allowed a small curling of his lips as a sneer. "No, my House Elf will cook the meal. I'll introduce you later. They don't really come out unless called for." He paused and looked at the boy, taking in the relieved expression, mistaking it for something totally different. "Would there be a problem with my cooking?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "N-no sir, that's not what I meant!" he boy quickly reassured, looking frightened.

Raising an alarmed eyebrow at the boy's sudden panicky movements, the professor pressed. "Then just did you mean?" he asked evenly.

Harry swallowed slightly before his eyes started darting around the room and the hallway. "N-nothing, sir. D-don't worry about it."

Severus hummed softly looking as if he were considering the idea, before responding dryly. "No. I think I would like to hear what you have to say, Mr. Potter. Please, do share."

Harry glanced up into the unblinking and emotionless black eyes before looking away and speaking, his tone hushed. "Well…my Aunt and Uncle used to make me have to cook breakfast for them every morning. Well, they made me cook just about every meal. The only ones I didn't cook, were the very nice dinners for if guest were coming over that they didn't want it accidently get ruined if I…burnt something." He told the man, without looking back up to see his reaction. He held a hand close to his side, in a tight fist, knowing that if the professor looked close enough, he would see white patches of his hand from old burn scar that had been his 'punishment' one time for ruining a dinner that his Aunt and Uncle had been fretting over for a week before the event.

The Potions Master was silent before he asked another question. "And what would they do to you if you…'ruined' or 'burnt' their food?" he suspected physical abuse, much like he had told the headmaster, now he just wanted to see if he could confirm it.

Harry only shrugged in response, not wanting to discuss this specific topic any longer. When he didn't respond, the man scowled. "Mr. Potter, if you relatives have been hurting you, I must know about it so I can help to keep you away from them. You have nothing fear from me. I have never raised my hand to a child…as irritating as you little buggers can be." He informed the child, with complete and utter seriousness, although Harry faintly picked up on the almost untraceable, teasing tone at the end.

Harry peak up at him curiously through his dark locks of hair that hung over his forehead. He studied the professor for a long moment before heaving a sigh. "They…would beat me with something-mostly my Uncles belt, before throwing me in my cupboard and locking me up without food for the rest of the day." He said, not wanting to tell him about the burned hand, one of his more serious injuries that he had received while living with his relatives.

Severus eyes narrowed and they darkened even more to the point where you couldn't tell the difference between the irises and the pupil. "I see. Well, I can assure you once more, I have never- nor will I ever, raise my hand violently against a child. I most certainly will not lock you up in _cupboard_." He said firmly, watching for the boy's reaction. "The worst I will ever deliver is a harsh tongue and detention if we are in school, and that's only if said child put themselves- or others, in danger." His eyes suddenly softened as he finished. "I give you my word."

Harry blinked before he gave a slight nod of his head. "I understand, sir."

Severus stared at the boy for a second before sighing. "You may call me Severus during the duration of your stay here. But, once we are at Hogwarts, you will address me as Professor Snape, is that agreeable, Mr. Potter?"

The boy smiled softly. "Only if you call me, Harry, sir- Umm…Severus." The boy fumbled over the adult's name, testing it out.

Severus raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Very well…Harry…" after a pause, as if trying to get use to the name, he continued. "Get cleaned up and meet me down in the kitchen. Remember, you have fifteen minutes." Before he turned on his heels and walked down the hallway, to the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

Harry stood there for a few seconds after the man vanished before a big goofy grin appeared on his face. He quickly set out in search for the loo, carefully checking each door till it opened it on the second try, being just across the hall and a few feet over from 'his room'. He didn't have any belongings, except for the clothes on his black, which he figured might be a problem- not having any clean clothes. He figured he would just have to bring it up with Severus later, and try to make a plan so he could get some. The only problem was money, how was he going to get it? He didn't want to have to have Severus pay for his clothes. It made him feel like he was being a nuisance or a burden.

After he finished washing up in the bathroom, and tried (and failed) to get his messy hair to look at least somewhat decent, he walked out of the bathroom, to the stairs that lead down to the living room where he knew that Severus would more than likely be waiting for him.

As soon as he stepped off the last step, Severus, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, glanced up. Nyx, the black kitten, sat at the man's feet chewing on what appeared to be a small furry toy ball, not paying any attention to what was going on around her. When he saw Harry appear, he folded the Quibbler back up and placed it on the table in front of him before gesturing for Harry to join him. Harry slowly made his way to the table, pulled out the chair and sat in it, uncomfortably. He had never been allowed to sit at the kitchen table at his relative's house before, so this was unfamiliar to him.

_(After all, Freak's weren't allowed at the table)_

"You're early. That's good. Perhaps that's a sign that I won't have to worry about you being tardy to your classes once you are at Hogwarts." He said with a pleased tone to his dry attitude.

Harry picked it up and smiled softly, unsure of how to respond to that, so he just opted to nod his head silently instead. Catching Harry's quiet confirmation, he grumbled softly before sighing. "Well, Mr. Potter. Seeing as how you are early to arrive, perhaps you could tell me what you're plans are when you get to Hogwarts? Any particular subject you might take an interest in?"

Harry looked up, confused. "I'm sorry, sir. But I don't know all the subjects they teach."

Severus nodded slowly in understanding. "True, I should have known that your aunt wouldn't tell you anything- considering the way she acted towards you yesterday." After a moment, he carried on. "The main subjects that are needed to take, is: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy. The side course they offer is: Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies (neither of which you can take till you're third year anyways), Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy. They also have sports and clubs that you can join. The biggest sport played at Hogwarts is Quiddich- which is played on brooms."

Harry's green eyes widened in awe at all the things available at this school. He only understood half of those things, but what he did understand, was enough to grab his attention. He knew about Potions, because Severus was the Potions Professor. He knew what Astronomy was, and the Care for Magical Creatures title was a dead giveaway on what it was about. That was about it, everything else he was completely blank.

"I don't know sir. I don't know very much about the subjects." He confessed. After a second he asked a question that seemed to be nagging at him. "Sir, you said that you taught Potions, right?" had the man's nod, he continued. "How hard is that subject?"

Severus barely managed to conceal his surprise at the question before he answered smoothly. "It all depends on how well you pay attention in the class. If you follow directions correctly, it is a very easy course to take. But it is also very dangerous. One wrong mistake - no matter how small - could be fatal or cause serious injury." He told the boy as he drummed his fingers on the table in a slow rhythm, pleased to have a conversation about something he knew a lot about, and happy to be able to share his knowledge without being in a stressful environment. He was surprised that his black hair hadn't turned grey after all his years of teaching the subject.

Harry smiled slowly in thought. "It sounds interesting. I hope it will be easy for me." A frown suddenly appeared. "But I don't know very much about potions. I hope that won't give me a disadvantage once I start school." The boy commented his eyebrows furrowed in consideration.

Snape felt a small smirk appear on his lips. "I highly doubt you will be at a disadvantage. Some of the students will be muggleborn- from none-magical families, so they will know the same or less than you. I would completely disregard that belief, Mr. Potter."

"Harry." The boy said, startling the professor.

Severus stared at the boy blankly in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The boy seemed to fidget under the black gaze. "Sorry, sir…but you said you would call me Harry. But... if you changed your mind then…"

Severus smirked, which caused the boy to fall silent. "Yes, I did agree to that. My apologies… Harry. This is something I will need to get used to. I am not accustom to calling a child by their given names, only there surnames. It's a habit from my teaching at Hogwarts for so long. But I must comment you on your observance to have caught that."

Harry flushed under the approval and nodded silently.

After a few seconds, food suddenly appeared on the table in front of them, startling Harry, which almost caused him to fall out of his chair as he stared wide-eyed at the breakfast course that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Keeping his face blank, Severus internally chuckled at the boy's reaction, having found it very amusing.

Harry glanced up at the adult, and even though his face was emotionless, he could have sworn the black eyes had glittered with amusement, which caused Harry to blush in embarrassment. He looked at the professor questioningly before glancing at the food.

Severus understood the silent question and quickly provided the answer. "My House Elf delivered the food the table. I must admit, it can be a bit shocking at first, but you quickly grow use to it." After seeing the boy relax the man nodded before picking up his own utensils. "Go ahead and eat, Harry. You look like you need to. You look like you have gone several days without food, and that's not healthy." He gestured for Harry to eat as he set to his own plate.

Slowly, Harry grabbed his silverware and moved to the plate in front of him. Eggs, bacon, a few slices of toast and a glass of milk on the side. He silently began to eat, and forced himself not to swallow the food whole, considering that what Severus had said, looking like he hadn't eaten in a few days was partially true. He was only allowed a slice or two of stale bread and cheese with half a glass of water once a day, unless he had messed up or pissed his relatives off- making him go to bed hungry.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Harry placed his fork down on the table beside the half eaten plate and the drained glass of milk, unable to eat anymore. He ate as much as he could without feeling like he was going to be sick, no matter how good the food was.

At seeing the ten year old place his utensil down to indicate that he was done, Severus glanced up with a raised eyebrow, looking between the boy and the plate with a disappointed frown. "Is that all you are going to eat, Harry?"

Flushing, the boy replied. "Yes, sir. I can't eat anymore."

"And pray tell, why not?" he asked dryly.

Harry glanced up before quickly looking away at the man's expression. "I-I'm full, sir."

After a few seconds of contemplating silence, Severus finally sighed before nodding. "Very well. But I must say that with how little you ate, that is not appropriate for a boy at your age. Normally children your age eat like a horse. I guess this is another product of your stay with your relatives." He said with a dark scowl, even though it was not directed at Harry.*

Harry didn't reply, not wanting to have the professor turn his anger on him, so he stayed silent. He instead chose to stare at some of the pictures on the wall noticing with awe how a few of them moved. He simply contented himself by watching how the pictured moved and interacted with one another if they were close together.

After a moment, Severus finished his own breakfast and picked up both his plates and Harry's, startling the boy. Harry quickly jumped up out of the seat. "Sir- Severus? Do you want me to take care of washing the dishes?" he asked a mixture of habit and courtesy to the man for having been so nice to him, so far.

_(It won't last.)_

A small part of the boy's abused mind whispered that small thought to him, making him almost shrink in on himself in self-loathing. But when the man simply shook his head and continued to move towards the sink, Harry watched with interest.

"There is no need for that, Harry. I shall wash them later. I currently have a potion I wish to get started on in my lab." He said as he dropped the plates and cups in the sink basin before moving away.

Harry blinked, unsure of just how to react to that, but when what the professor had mention working on a potion, the boy was quickly intrigued and followed after the man. "May I ask what potion you are working on, Severus?" he asked, curious.

After a calculating glance at the dark haired boy, Snape answered. "It's called Wolfsbane Potion." He said as he turned to open the door to his basement Potion's Lab.

Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What's that potion for, sir?" he asked as followed the man down the stairs, just a few steps behind.

Severus answered almost automatically. "It is a potion brewed specifically for Werewolves to take once a month a week before the full moon. It's insures that the Werewolf keeps his since of humanity while he transforms so he won't go…feral, and start attacking and killing- and/or – turning others into Werewolves as well." He said, snapping quickly into teacher mode- as if giving a lecture. He finally swept down the last few steps, waving his wand that he had pulled out of his robes, turning on the lights with a swish of the wand.

Harry paused at the last step, staring around in wonder at the lab. A wall was lined with all sorts of jars and vials filled with objects he suspected were the ingredients for making potions, while there was a cabinet in one corner, filled with different colored vials that had labels on them. In the directing that Severus was heading, were a small stack of different cauldrons, which the professor picked one up and moved it onto a table before moving towards the jars on the other side of the room. Harry simply watched at the man plucked up different item before moving back to the cauldron.

Once all the ingredients were placed down, Severus glanced up to see Harry still standing on the last step, looking around the room and over at him with wide eyes filled with wonder. Resisting the urge to sigh with irritation, he drawled out coldly. "Is there a reason as to why you followed me down here in the first place, Mr. Potter?"

Flinching, Harry looked over at the adult, before looking nervous. "I-I'm sorry sir. I-I just that that I…"

When the boy neglected to finish his sentence, Severus crossed his arms and glared. "You 'just' what?" he prompted.

Harry swallowed and looked back at Snape. "I…was wondering if…I could help?" he asked hesitantly.

Severus blinked with stunned silence. Never had he ever had a student- much less a child- ask to help him brew a potion. Suddenly wearily, the professor asked, "Why?"

Harry blinked up at him with vivid green eyes. "I-I was hoping I could learn a bit about potions before school started. I was hoping to help so that I could learn."

Snape narrowed his eyes in concern, studying the boy carefully, watching him squirm under his gaze. He knew that Wolfsbane was a very difficult potion to brew, on 6th year level, and it was a very picky potion to begin with, so he was weary about having a ten year old boy try to help him brew it. But, considering it would only be Harry he would have to supervise- he figured it wouldn't be as much trouble as a class filled with twenty some kids.

Slowly, after a moment of consideration, Severus finally nodded. "Very well, you may help me." He watched as the boy's face broke into a smile, as he moved over to where the professor was standing, quickly jumping right in to help the adult.

Severus watched the boy with interest, idly helping the boy chop the ingredients and manage the cauldron with his watchful eye, correcting him every now and then with instructions and advice, even though he had a book out with the steps-by-step guidelines in it out on the table in front of them that the child was following carefully, asking questions every minute or two.**

Finally, after almost an hour of tending to the potion, it was now set to stew, simmering slightly over the heat of the flame. Taking a step back to observe the work, he couldn't help but nod and smiled softly at how the potion had turned out. Even with a ten year old in the mix, the potion still managed to come out properly.

Severus turned to the boy that was chattering happy about something that the adult had no idea about – considering he wasn't paying attention – he cut him off carefully. "That was a good job, Harry. I must admit you helped to brew a potion difficult enough that even 6th year students have problems with. I must say…I'm impressed. Perhaps the potions subject won't sail haplessly over your head quite like it does with many other students. " he drawled.

Harry had stopped in his babbling, looking up at the dark haired man with shock and surprise, eyes wide. "Umm…I…" he stammered. _(He got praised! He never gets praised- for ANYTHING!)_

Scowling slightly at the boy's lack of words, Severus spoke up. "Normally when someone receives praise, a 'Thank You' is an appropriate response."

Blushing, Harry ducked his head. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Nodding, Severus turned to the stairs and motioned for Harry to follow. "Come. We shall check on the potion before we go to bed tonight, so make sure nothing has gone wrong. We will need to check on it every morning and night for the next 6 days to assure that it doesn't go bad, mainly adjust the temperature so it won't get too hot or too cold." He instructed as they exited the lab.

Nyx, who had apparently grown bored of her toy while they had been downstairs, trampled over to them with her shrill cries for attention, ran right up to Severus feet, rubbing against them.

Severus glanced down at the kitten blankly for a second before sighing and reaching down to pick up the begging ball of fur. She suddenly started purring loudly as she rubbed into the man's neck as she half climbed, half hung onto his shoulder. Severus looked exasperated at the cat before turning back to Harry.

"I might be heading out soon to go and get Nyx her treats that I didn't grab yesterday, so I will probably be missing for an hour or two sometime today, is that alright?"

Harry blinked up at them before he smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir." He glanced at the kitten, that had made herself comfortable on the dark haired man's shoulder. "Sir- Severus?" he asked, catching the adult's attention. "Do...do you think I will be allowed to have a pet at Hogwarts?"

Severus blinked before nodding. "Yes. Majority of the student population will have pets with them."

Harry smiled, happy to hear that bit of news. "That's great, do you know why type of pets we will be allowed to have?"

The man nodded as he moved to sit on the couch, having grown tired of standing. "Yes. Mostly And owl, a cat, or a toad- that's what your Hogwarts letter will more than likely tell you."

Harry quickly looked crestfallen. "Oh? Is that it?"

Severus eyed the boy. "That is what I am aware of. Why? Got another pet in mind?" when Harry slowly nodded, Severus looked interested. "And what would that pet be."

Harry glanced up. "I…I liked those snakes that I had met at the pet store. They were nice and it was fun to be able to talk to them. I like the idea of being able to talk to my pet."

Severus sighed, and nodded, understanding his philosophy. Considering the boy was a Parceltongue, being able to talk to a pet snake would be very useful and entertaining. But he wasn't sure on the rules, even though he doubted that Dumbledore would have a problem.

But the student body on the other hand…

Severus sighed and nodded slowly. "Yes, that does make sense." After looking at the boy for a second, Severus made up his mind about something. "If you want, I can see if I could get you one of those two snakes at the pet store when I go today."

Harry looked up at the man with surprise. "What? Sir- y-you don't have to do that! I-I was talking about when I go to Hogwarts and-"

Severus waved his hand, dismissing the child's ranting. "Never mind that. I highly doubt Diagon Alley would sell snakes, considering the bad reputation they have amongst the Wizarding World. So it would be best to get you one of them while I am out so I won't have to make two trips." He stated.

Harry clamped his mouth shut before smiling down at the ground. "T-thank you, sir."

The man snorted before he pulled the clinging kitten off him and placed her down on the ground before standing up. "Well, I guess I could go ahead and head out. The sooner I get this done, the better." He drawled dryly. He glanced at the hopeful looking child and sighed. "I'll be back shortly. If anything happens, I want you to hide and wait for me to return, understand?" he ordered, knowing that the boy didn't have a wand yet in order to defend himself and no way to communicate with him while he was out, considering he was going into the muggle world.

Harry recognized and order when he received one, so he nodded. "Yes, sir."

Pleased with the answer, Severus twirled and walked to the front door. "Alright. I'm going to magically lock the door when I go, so no one other than me can open it. I'll be back shortly." He said, opening the door and took a step through it before pausing. He glanced back at Harry with narrowed eyes before snorting and walking out, shutting the door behind him with a click, leaving Harry with Nyx as company for the next hour or so.

Harry glanced at the black kitten, reaching over to scratch her head softly, yanking his hand away just in time for avoid the long await bite. Harry grimaced before walking to the kitchen and reaching under the table to grab her forgotten toy, only to flick it across the room and watch her chase after it.

Harry smiled, wondering which snake Severus was going to bring back as he played with the kitten.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

***And to those of you who don't believe in that condition with being unable to eat a lot of food due to malnourishment, it is a real thing. I would know- because I suffer from it myself. I can't eat large portions of food (which isn't a lot to be honest) without getting sick because I was not used to getting a lot of food back a few years ago. So don't try and get on me about it.**

****And I don't know very much about brewing Wolfsbane, I haven't gotten that far in the Harry Potter books nor on Pottermore either. (And yes- I am in **_**Slytherin**_** *grins*)**

**Comments, concerns?**


End file.
